Now that was
by jennibare
Summary: Inspired by Lady-Pirate's pic on DA, I present to you Mai and Zuko's first time. The link for the pic is inside. I highly recommend viewing the pic as well as reading the story. I hope I did you Maiko fans well. M for sexual situations. Enjoy!


**If it weren't for ~Lady~Pirates's picture of Maiko on DA I would never, and I mean never, have written this. I don't know what it was that captured me about it (I think the eyes and the smirks) but it cried out for a story and so here it is. Maiko's first time. It's a short lemon. Enjoy!**

**Here's the pic. I highly recommend checking it out so you can see where this story came from. http : // lady-pirate dot deviantart dot com / art / After - 161074076**

**Contains: awkward sex  
**

**

* * *

**

It may have been the adrenaline still coursing through them after destroying that pompous Chan's precious beach house. It may have been the lingering emotional outbursts around the fire. It may have been two teenagers' hormones running full swing, what with being alone, together, no parents or guards or nosy servants to get in the way. Either way, Mai took his hand and led them to their shared bedroom. Softly closing the door behind them, she pressed him against the door and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her lips hungrily to his. Pushing back against her leading them to the bed, he began fumbling with the clasp of her shawl pushing it off her shoulders, untying the band of cloth that held her breasts all while she torn the tunic from his chest. Mai tumbled backwards with Zuko following closely pressing her back into the mattress, her lean legs twining into his.

They were hands everywhere, touching as much skin as possible. This mildly innocent touching wasn't new to them so they knew exactly the spots that tickled and the spots that aroused. Lips knew exactly where to press; tongues knew exactly where to lick. However when his hand strayed from her cheeks and hair to her breasts, he halted. This was new to them. Her heady moan indicated he should continue so he did. His warm hand gently cupped the small breast, his thumb rubbing around the pink nipple, watching and listening the whole time the way her breath hitched slightly, the way the nub puckered and called to him to kiss it. Lowering his head, he took the nub in his mouth and began running the tip of his tongue around it, feeling it pucker more, hearing her breath catch and release in soft erotic pants, her fingers running in his black hair pulling him in further to her body. His pants became unbearably tight and he wasn't bold enough to remove them just yet. Kissing between the valley of her breasts, he lavished attention on the other nipple before leaning up to kiss her on the lips again. Zuko slid to her side, his calloused hands roaming over the softness of her flesh, savoring each feminine dip and plane. His hand slid unsurely over her smooth stomach down past her bellybutton, fingering the trim of her skirt, eyes imploring her to allow him to remove the garment. Giving a gentle smile, she gave him permission and her skirt was drawn off her hips, down the expanse of her long legs, and to the floor to join the other shreds of clothing. Fingers and hands ran back up her calves, thighs, over her hips, and back to her breasts cupping and massaging gently then drawing back down her stomach to the black curls that topped her mound, feeling her thighs part enough for him to move lower. A single digit mapping the folds between her legs lost in the differences between the course black curls at the top of her mound, the plump silky smooth outer lips, the pliable wet inner ones, and that little nub at the apex that made her squeak and jump in a very un-Mai fashion each time he touched it. His chin resting on her shoulder leaned up towards her, lips formed in a kiss that never quite reached her mouth. She would have teased his stupid expression if she hadn't been so engrossed in the feeling of his fingers caressing her most private places causing a hot tendril of desire to form in the pit of her stomach.

If she had been more experienced, this is when she would have requested him to replace his tongue for that finger that was working so wonderfully against her but she hardly knew such things were possible. If he had paid better attention to three years worth of dirty stories and anecdotes of the men on board his ship, he would have taken the initiative and replaced his fingers with his tongue. But she was not experienced and he hadn't paid attention, so here they were. Stroking her was making him uncomfortably hard and he began rubbing himself along the length of her outer thigh. She stiffened at the motion, unsure of what exactly he was doing and a tiny bit frightened by that hardness against her bare thigh. Tonight however, she reached out and touched it, hearing his moan from deep inside his chest. She continued to rub along the length feeling where it ended at the rounded tip.

Normally, her request to end here would be honored since this was surely further than they had gone previously but Ember Island had a different plan for the young lovers. "More," she demanded softly.

"Really?" the hitch of his brow and quirk of his lips eagerly asked.

The roll of her eye and twitch of her mouth said, "Yes, you idiot."

Zuko grinned like a fool as he carefully removed those Agni-damned tight pants and settled himself between her legs pulling the sheet over his back. His golden eyes stared down at her constantly asking if this was really okay and her half-smiles and movements of her hands along his arms told him yes, "you idiot." He took a deep breath, biting his lower lip, and gripped the base of his manhood. His eyes moved from hers as he tried to visually figure out where he was supposed to go from here. The engorged tip went past the first folds and he rubbed along her slit poking and prodding the wet silkiness trying to find exactly where he was to enter her finally finding the precious entrance. With more reserve than he imagined he could muster, he pressed further into her, watching her expressions for signs of distress, discomfort, disgust, hearing her gentle hiss as the barrier was broken. Zuko was about to remove himself, scared that he had hurt her, but the way she gripped his arms indicated that he would truly be an idiot if he stopped now. Slowly he continued their journey feeling her warm yet wet, tight yet soft sheath surrounding him, pressing against him as if trying to remove him from her body. Finally seated completely within her, all of his senses were on overload. His eyes were shut tight after crossing slightly in ecstasy. In his head, he was whispering sweet nothings to his beautiful, wonderful Mai that would put Uncle's flirtations to shame and she was swooning over his words. In reality, he was blabbering incoherently a mix of consonants and whimpers as she gazed at him puzzled about what the hell he was doing above her. He laid in place inside her, too overwhelmed to do anything but take pleasure in the sensation of her sheath surrounding his hard shaft. When he finally felt his instincts take over his moment of stupidity and begin to move his hips, he hardly lasted five strokes before his whole body clinched and exploded within her.

Mai watched his face scrunch and twist hardly understanding why all of a sudden he was dripping with sweat and panting like he had run a marathon when he hadn't really done anything but lay there on top of her. Leaning down he kissed her gently, and rolled to his side leaving a damp mess between her legs. They both stared at the ceiling. Zuko in bliss of what they had done. Mai is disappointment that something should have happened for her but it hadn't. Glancing over to where he laid, she noted the goofy grin on his face and glazed eyes. He turned to her and smiled bigger. "That was… wow!" he sighed, wiping his brow with his arm then let his eyes slip closed. Gathering her robe, she slipped from the bed to the bathroom to clean herself off. She hardly knew what to have expected for her first time, but it certainly wasn't _that_. Weren't firebenders supposed to have stamina and last for hours on end? Supposed to bring levels of ecstasy that you only read about in romance scrolls? Maybe she and Ty Lee had read too many of those and had built up unrealistic sexual expectations. Despite this, she knew she shouldn't be bored but she had been. Frowning slightly, she returned to the bed to find Zuko snoring softly. She shook her head and sighed softly curling up next to him, slipping into a restless sleep.

The next morning, he woke with dawn's first light and began nuzzling the girl next to him. Brushing aside her black tresses to kiss the smooth pale skin of her shoulder. Sleep did not come easy for her the night before. Her body far too unsated and needy to justify rest. Mai instantly rolled over and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders bringing him in close. Her kisses deepened and he couldn't help but respond. Hardly giving him the chance to do anything other than get hard, she pushed him back into the soft mattress and slid across his firm body, straddling him. Wrapping her hand around his width, she pumped him softly then guided him into her body. She was still a bit tender from the night before but not so much to make this unbearable. Quite the contrary, it was pleasant feeling him fill her again. This time she set the pace with a steady rocking of her hips ingrained in her from years of riding beasts, she rode the boy-beast beneath her. She had also been ingrained with being quiet and proper and dignified, but the sounds coming from her mouth were far from quiet, not at all proper for a lady of her station, and dignified only for the fact that he felt so completely perfect between her legs. Mai continued her motions rocking against him, his entirely too hot hands alternating between gripping her hips and thighs and butt and caressing her all over. This was incredible and not even remotely the same sensations as last night. She played with different angles and depths to find one that felt just right. And she found it, him buried to the hilt, his public bone hitting her clit, his hands massaging her breasts. Feeling an unusual tension deep within, she was half-tempted to get up and use the bathroom, but thought the feeling would pass, just hold out a bit more as she continued to grind against him faster and faster, a bit more, a bit… more, a…bit…mmmmoooorrre. Oh spirits above! Her pale body arched as she climaxed hard, her mouth opened in a silent scream, her nails digging hard in his arms that were holding onto her for dear life. Riding out wave after divine wave, she collapsed on top of him hardly aware of his orgasm inside her.

Catching her breath, it was her turn to roll off him pulling the top sheet over them staring at the ceiling dazed from the rush they just experienced.

"Now that was…wow!" she stated breathlessly.

**

* * *

Woo hoo! My first Maiko. I hope I captured them okay. I love writing Zuko, but haven't really written Mai before other than bits and pieces in my other stories. I hope you Maiko fans enjoyed. **

**And I hope my Zutarian fans don't kill me. Fear not though. I haven't turned tables. I'm still Zutarian. Just needed something fresh to write about. Sex+Zuko=awesome no matter who he's with. IMHO**


End file.
